Kentaro Fabled
Kentaro Fabled is the main character within the story Fabled Rebellion 'in which he wields the Omnitrix Model-X. He is a Scavenger within the wastelands of Earth. Appearance Kentaro is a young man of average height for his age, although his age is a variable because of the setting he was raised in. His jet black hair is wildly unkempt, bangs falling over his eyes. His eyes themselves are light orange. Kentaro can usually be seen wearing a large cloak to cover his body, a standard clothing choice for scavengers. His underclothing consists of a sleeveless black shirt with the number '10' printed on the back of it. He has a variety of straps wrapped around his torso which holds small supply bags that he keeps items in. He wears beige pants. The Model-X sits comfortably on his right hand. Personality Kentaro is a surprisingly easy-going and calm, although he has a bit of an explosive personality and spontaneous reactions to events. Compared to all the other scavengers in the wastelands, Kentaro has a sense of justice in a world without much of it. He strives to do the "right thing", or the closest thing to it, at least. Although he's one of the kinder and less outwardly hostile individuals, because of the conditions of the wastelands he's just as violent as everyone else. Especially during battles his fighting style is brutal and he doesn't hold back on any of his attacks. He also views the Model-X as a sort of destiny, believing he's supposed to use it for good. Abilities Kentaro is self-taught in his fighting style and was taught hand-to-hand combat previously. He isn't shy of using his fists but also uses any Makeshift weapons, mostly melee. He also has above-average agility, physical strength, and speed. While Kentaro isn't a genius, he isn't dumb either. He possesses a natural level of street smarts when venturing through the wastelands as well as his own survival. He's creative enough to figure out news ways of using the transformations granted by the Model-X, although that isn't to say he doesn't have a few problems. For example, performing more complex operations with Struct prove difficult for him. Equipment *'Omnitrix Model-X: The Model-X is a wristwatch that alters Kentaro's DNA so he is able to transform into a variety of forms. The Model-X is permanently attached to Kentaro's wrist and comes with a variety of functions that helps him throughout his journey. *'Scavenging Staff:' Kentaro's main weapon outside of the Model-X, it's a cobbled-together staff that he uses in melee combat. The staff itself seems to hold some importance to him, although that hasn't been revealed as of yet. History Origin Kentaro is an inhabitant of the Earth of Earth-2037. This reality is similar to the Mad Ben Timeline, where Earth is presented as a dystopic wasteland environment. In the planet's past, humans were overthrown as the dominant race as alien species sought to conquer the technologically inferior planet and turn it into a sort of hub for alien activities. This turned out poorly and Earth became a criminally infested world, with a group of powerful aliens becoming the ruling body of the planet. This ruling group was known as the Authoritarian. Kentaro Fabled grew up within the village of Unmei-Shi, one of many underground settlements created by humans to protect themselves from the apparent dangers of the outside world. He grew up with his family of his Father, Mother, and Uncle. His father, Azrael Fabled, was a village guard who taught Kentaro much of his early fighting experience, as well as his proficiency with the staff. Azrael would tell Kentaro that eventually they'd journey outside and show Kentaro how life outside of the Settlements was... That day... Would never come. One day, Kentaro awoke to screams all around the settlement. The village was in flames. Authoritarian forces had invaded the village on suspected claims of the village housing rebel activity. The massacre was brutal, Kentaro having to face the destruction in front of him. A few of the Authoritarian guards surrounded Kentaro, preparing to execute him. Luckily, Azrael appeared just in time to save his son. It was here that Azrael would reveal that he was a member of a group of rebels and the Authoritarian had come to cease the group. Azrael would take Kentaro through the destroyed village, planning for him and his son to escape out into the wastelands. But once again, disaster struck. Right as they were about to flee the Settlement, the Authoritarian surrounded them. Azrael knew that only one of them could stay alive and at that moment, stood his ground and told Kentaro to run. Before saying goodbye to his son one last time, Azrael handed Kentaro his journal, telling him it'd help him along the way. Kentaro ran, the sounds of blaster fire and Azrael's screams echoing in his head as he ran... Kentaro fled to the surface, his tired body being beaten by the harsh sun. He would spend a few weeks journeying through the wastelands, all the while reading through his Dad's journal. He understood that his Dad was planning to flee to another settlement, so he had a destination in mind. But with little water or food, it seems Kentaro would never make it... One night, though, Kentaro saw a shooting star. Tired, defeated and almost certainly about to give up, he made a wish. The shooting star, however, was no shooting star. The ball of burning hot fire collided with the ground close to Kentaro, quickly cooling itself off and revealing... A strange alien pod. The pod contained a powerful device, known as the Model-X. Start of Series By the start of the series, Kentaro has had the Model-X for a few months. MORE INFO TBA Trivia *Kentaro's character and general place in the story were based on Simon The Digger from the popular anime ''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. '' *While "Kentaro Fabled" isn't exactly based on any name, his name was made to sound (In a way) similar to Theodore Logical and Alan Nomaly. *Kentaro's stated age of "14" may be inaccurate, as this is going by Unmei-Shi's aging system. Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Earth-2037 Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders